


Pie

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [260]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas bakes Dean a pie and Dean thanks him with a smooch. Pwease and Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

“Cas, why can’t I go into the kitchen?” Dean yelled from the main room.

“It is a surprise!” Cas’ voice came back.

Dean groaned frustrated, half tempted to just go into the kitchen to see what Cas was doing.

“Cas!”

“It is a surprise! You must wait for the surprise! It will be a pleasant reward if you wait.”

Dean sighed, drumming his fingers again the table.

Time ticked on and Dean grew restless, and his stomach growled, telling Dean just how it felt.

“Cas, come on! I want to get something to eat.”

“I will be done soon!”

“Cas!” Dean groaned. “Come on!”

Dean sighed again, head dropping back as he stared up at the ceiling.

Then he started to smell something.

“Cas? What are you making?” Dean asked, growing interested and hungrier.

“You will see soon!” Cas promised from the kitchen.

A heavy scent of apples and cinnamon filled the air, and Dean whined softly, wanting to eat.

Finally Cas entered the room, and Dean’s eyes grew, mouth watering as he watched Cas bring out a steaming hot, fresh out of the oven, pie.

“You didn’t.” Dean said, as Cas set it on the table, and cut Dean a large slice, setting it on a plate, and putting it in front of Dean.

“This is why it was taking so long, Dean.”

“Cas…you’re…”

“Dean?”

“You’re incredible!” Dean said, turning up to face Cas, and pulling him by his coat, lips locking with Cas’.

Cas’ eyes widened, but they closed as he melted into the touch.

When they parted, Dean was grinning.

“Thanks Cas. I bet it’s gonna taste awesome.”

Dean dug into the pie eagerly, and sighed in happiness, and Cas grinned at Dean’s happiness.


End file.
